


Warmth and Decision

by klloydbanks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 300 words.  Ian kisses Mickey after he says, “you’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Decision

“You think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.” It’s ridiculous and it makes him so fucking sad he can hardly breathe but more than that he’s pissed off. Mickey’s looking at him like he’s daring Ian to say something and he’s fucking furious. He wants to hurt Mickey like Mickey’s hurting him, wants to punch him square in his fucking jaw but more than that he wants to prove him wrong.

He grips the back of Mickey’s neck tight enough for Ian’s fingers to ache, hard enough for Mickey to bruise and pulls until their lips crash together. He expects Mickey to fight him, to pull back and hit him but instead he’s just pushing into Ian, shifting them around until Ian’s back hits the counter. Mickey’s mouth, his tongue and his teeth and his taste are completely intoxicating and Ian can’t help but be a little terrified of how fucking addicted he could get to this. 

It’s rough and violent and perfect. It’s just like Mickey and everything Ian never knew he always wanted. Mickey breaks away and rests his forehead against Ian’s, panting to catch his breath against Ian’s swollen lips. “Just tell me where he is Ian, please.” Mickey’s words are barely a whisper and it feels like he’s begging Ian to choose him, to choose them. 

He thinks about the way Mickey’s fingers feel where they’re rubbing back and forth on the small of his back, thinks about the way Mickey sometimes looks at him like in another life… and he thinks about the time Frank took him to his dealer’s when Ian was 8 and let him get felt up so Frank could score an extra line of coke.

In the end, the choice isn’t that hard. “He’s at The Alibi. Just… please be careful.”


End file.
